


Taste the Rainbow

by mckennaraye



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i don't even care if this has been done before, in which i continue to write really short fluffy things, trust me this needed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sciddles eating Skittles. That's really all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

They sit on the picnic blanket, the colorful candy bag in Scarlett’s hands. She rips it open quickly and accidentally spills a few onto the fabric under them. Tom just laughs his “ehehehe” and picks the Skittles back up, throwing them out into the grass. Surely there were some birds waiting for their chance at some food who would appreciate it.

They split the candies between them, and soon their tongues are colored the same bright colors as the Skittles.

Tom notices the small pile of yellow Skittles sitting next to Scarlett’s leg.

“Mind if I have those?”

Scarlett laughs. “They’re all yours. I never really liked the lemon Skittles anyway.”

Tom reaches over and grabs a few before popping them into his mouth. Then, he smirks as an idea comes to him. He pulls his girlfriend in for a spontaneous kiss, their multicolored tongues meeting as Scarlett pressed herself against him.

She could learn to love the taste of lemon Skittles.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the only fic in the Tom/Scarlett tag in AO3 is mostly all Hiddlesworth, I felt the need to write something for all the Sciddles shippers out here. There are Sciddles shippers here, right? Come on, I know you're hiding out there somewhere.


End file.
